Só no Natal
by Arine-san
Summary: Sesshoumaru sempre foi muito sozinho e sério, mas depois de salvar Kagome a jovem fica bastante agradecida e talvez ela encontre uma brecha na atitude séria dele. Pequena Fic para não passar o natal em branco. Kagome X Seshoumaru


**Só no Natal**

Era dia 24 de Dezembro e Kagome andava em direção ao poço Come-Ossos para passar o natal com sua família, quando foi atacada por um youkai e como estava desprevenida não tinha como se defender. Quando o youkai ia devorá-la, algo o golpeou, cortando-o ao meio.

Chocada a jovem olhou ao redor procurando seu salvador e ficou muito surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru. Ele já estava se virando para ir embora.

- Espere! – Gritou Kagome levantando do chão e Sesshoumaru parou de costas para ela. Kagome ficou sem fala, mas conseguiu murmurar: - O-Obrigada. – Sesshoumaru recomeçou a andar sem responder. – Espere! – Gritou a jovem de novo, enquanto o alcançava. – Você não pode ir embora assim. – O youkai apenas a encarou sério, como se fizesse uma pergunta muda: "Por quê?" e a jovem entendeu a pergunta através desse olhar. – Hoje é véspera de natal, você não pode ficar sozinho. – Sesshoumaru a encarou novamente, dessa vez com desdém e retomou seu caminho, mas Kagome segurou seu braço. Ele olhou para a mão da garota. – Por favor. – A jovem pediu. – Se você não tem com quem ficar aqui, venha comigo e passe o natal com a minha família. – O youkai pareceu refletir seriamente por um minuto, mas por fim sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

- Não vou estar só. – Disse num tom de voz bem baixo e Kagome logo se lembrou de Jaken e Rin.

- Tudo bem, então. – Respondeu a garota retirando sua mão do braço dele. - Merii Kurisumasu*, Sesshoumaru. – Como sabia que ele não responderia, ela pulou no poço Come-Ossos.

Ao ver-se só, Sesshoumaru tocou seu braço com a mão, onde Kagome segurara e depois olhou para o poço.

- Merii Kurisumasu*, Kagome.

* * *

No dia seguinte Kagome voltou e encontrou seus amigos e assim eles continuaram sua busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia.

À noite, quando todos dormiam, Kagome sentiu uma presença, pegou algo em sua mochila e andou até um pequeno lago. Quando lá chegou, encontrou Sesshoumaru.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – Disse Kagome ao avistá-lo. – Tenho um presente para você. – Kagome estendeu-lhe um embrulho. – Sesshoumaru, com alguma dúvida pegou o presente e o desembrulhou. Havia um caixa e dentro da mesma, um livro: "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" de Emily Brontë. – Não se você gosta muito de ler, mas esse é meu livro favorito. A história é muito boa. – Sesshoumaru folheu o livro e depois encarou Kagome. – Espero que goste.

- Arigatõ. – Respondeu e virou de costas. Kagome pensou que o youkai fosse embora, mas Sesshoumaru pegou algo, que estava pendurado num galho: Uma sacola.

Sesshoumaru a entregou a Kagome, que ficou bastante surpresa. Ao ver o que tinha dentro ficou mai surpresa ainda. Era um belo quimono. Branco e estampado com várias sakuras.

- Sesshoumaru, é lindo! – Disse Kagome sorrindo largamente, enquanto colocava o quimono na frente do corpo. – Eu adorei! – Ela pôs o quimono na sacola e o colocou no chão para logo em seguida pular e abraçar Sesshoumaru pelo pescoço. Sesshoumaru ficou rígido, em surpresa, mas apoiou as duas mãos na cintura da jovem. Kagome se assustou. Não esperava essa reação do youkai.

Ao se afastarem, Sesshoumaru ainda mantinha as mãos na cintura de Kagome. Os dois se encaravam constantemente e isso estava deixando Kagome confusa.

- Sesshou... – Mas antes que pudesse concluir o que ia dizer, Sesshoumaru a puxou e a beijou. Kagome pensou em empurrá-lo, afinal os dois não tinham nada, mas... O beijo estava tão bom, que ela não podia fazer nada além de corresponder. Kagome segurou a nuca de Sesshoumaru e o puxou para mais perto ainda de si. O youkai arregalou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Quando um beijo terminava, um dos dois tomava a iniciativa e começava outro. Eles continuaram assim até ficarem sem fôlego. Ao separarem-se Kagome ficou sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

- Me lembre de sempre correr perigo antes de atravessar o poço Come-Ossos. – Kagome disse e os dois sorriram antes de voltar a se beijarem.

**Feliz Natal a Todos!**

**E um Feliz Ano Novo!**

***Feliz Natal em japonês.**


End file.
